Halloween Horror 2 - TG
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy Awarded at hub after finishing Mutant Veggies. The Tell-Tale Brain (Pumpkin Keychain) For the record, the Pumpkin Keychain is at the top left corner of the initial room you start in. Remember to grab any Candles in the level. Mash the Zombie, then you will be warped to his grave, walk on it to get the Yellow Key, then walk through the long passage way and defeat the Super Zombie, grab his Brains and leave. Tricky Treats An extremely tricky maze you have to navigate,but just do it and grab the Brains & Candles and finish. The Pit and the Pengulons (Hammer Keychain) Remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. Grab the Hammer,go to the pit, mash the Pengulons as you make it through the huge maze in the pit and then finish. Who Wants to be a Mummy? Just grab the Candles, mash the Mumbles and go home. Rocky Horror Pygmy Show (Squash Keychain) Grab all the Candles,mash all the Pygmies,remember to grab the Squash Keychain here,then leave. Campfire Ghost Stories (Rocket Keychain) For the Secret level entrance to Bunny the Vampire Slayer, check the top left corner of Dungeon of Dispair. For the Rocket Keychain, check the second graveyard area's top most right corner. Remember to grab all the Brains as you go along the level. Otherwise, just mash the badguys in each story and finish them and just be done with it. Bunny the Vampire Slayer (Secret Level) Mash the Boneheads at the start, step on the tile and follow the Bunny to the next area, where it has to go through a winding path through a forest. (Do note due to the Burners near the path,the Bunny will take damage inevitably, so dont let him take too much damage.) You will then fight together against some Vampires, beat them and finish the level. Mutant Veggies Remember to grab all the Candles in the level as you go along. Go forward and see Dr.L run away from you,mash the Robots he sends at you. Now, this is the hard part,in the Invincible Pumpkins section, as you can guess, you have to deal with unkillable pumpkins to get to the Yellow and Blue Key there. Which is honestly, quite difficult,given the small room and passageway.I had to use Freeze Enemies cheat to get past this part. Next, you have to mash down a Robopumpkin in the other room for another Yellow Key and the Green Key. After that, go into the Under Construction passage where you will be warped to a room where Dr L and his goons are waiting for you. Mash them all,then grab the Red Key and you will be warped back. Grab the Brains and finish the level. Count Spatula Just mash the Vampire once,then lure him to the brightened level exit to death,then grab the Candles and leave. Category:Halloween Horror Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds